warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gewitterherz
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Die WolfBande. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Leyley55 (Diskussion) 17:33, 21. Jun. 2012 Springpfote Du kannst gerne Springpfote spielen. Hallo Tochter xD Buntschweif 10:01, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Charakter Art Hallo Gewitter, Gerne darfst Du die Vorlage für den Einzelläufer versuchen, wie es aussehen soll, findest Du ja auf meinem Profil ^^ aber OHNE Halsband versteht sich :D LG -Leopardenschweif 17:09, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Gewitter, Klar kann Ich die Vorlagen kleiner machen ^^ auf den ersten Blick sehen sie übrigens sehr gelungen aus. Ich werde die Bilder dann auch gleich transparent machen und sie auf die CA-Seite stellen, natürlich mit (von Gewitter(-herz)) hinten dran. Es ist nun deine Entscheidung, ob Ich nur Gewitter oder Gewitterherz schreibe ^^. LG -Leopardenschweif 11:04, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Gewitter, Ich möchte dich fragen, wie weit du momentan bei den langhaarigen Versionen der Einzelläufer bist? LG - 12:03, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Du brauchst nich zu hetzen, wollte dich nur erinnern ^^ Hey Gewitter, Zu deinen Fragen auf meiner Disk. #Ja, du kannst die Heilerschülervorlage machen, da ich eine andere wollte, als die Schülervorlage, nur mit Kräutern davor. #Die Kräuter die du gemacht hast, kannst du natürlich auch für deine Heilerschülervorlage nehmen. Ich werde die Kräuter dann ausschneiden und an die Heilervorlage machen, da meine Versuche Kräuter zu machen, nicht besonders weite gedacht waren und ich sowieso die Heilervorlage von Jacky - die wirklich gelungen ist! - überarbeiten muss, wenn auch nur minimal, ich will damit sagen, außenrum transparent machen und ein paar Feinheiten ausbauen LG - 14:20, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich mach es mal kurz... :/ Hallo Gewitter, Ich muss dir kurz sagen, dass sich demnächst ein paar Leute (du, Daisy, Ekliss, Wolf und ich) sich im Chat treffen sollten, wir müssen was besprechen :/ Datum ist noch nicht ausgemacht, vllt. am WE. LG - 18:10, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi, Okay, hab bisschen überlegt. Wie wär's mit heute Nachmittag (2. 9.)? Wenn's nicht passt, kann ich leider erst ab Mittwoch wieder, da ich die beiden anderen Tage recht beschäftigt bin :/ LG - 00:17, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hier das bild ^^ wie findest du es bis jetzt 1. nur ein entwurf 2. nur alternativ thumb|Löwenkralle Entwurf(Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 18:51, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Der Chat geht bei mir gerade nicht mehr. wollt nur bescheid sagen [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o''''Bl'a'de'']]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 16:46, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Himmelsblitz Hey Twitter ich habe grad gelesen das du nicht entziffern kannst was ich dir in der Talkbox geschrieben habe D: Ich -wollte-fragen-ob-mein-chara-mit-deiner-Himmelsblitz-verwandt-sein-kann.Mir ist aufgefallen das sie beide weiß mit schwarzen Streifen sind :D 16:10, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sister²! sorry Hallo gewitter, sorry das ich nicht geantwortet habe, aber ich habe nebenbei gezeichnet, und hab deshalb nicht gesehen das du mich angeschrieben hast sorry. lg Weißpfote (Diskussion) 12:24, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC)weißpfote Datei:TwitterFoto.by.Keks.jpg Das Foto für dich ♥Nicht gut jaja ich weiß... ~ 21:11, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß es ist dumm... Hey Twitter^^ Ich weiß es ist dumm das ich dir auf die Disk. schreibe nur wegen etwas, aber ich habe gesehn das du grad was bearbeitet hast, und falls du noch da bist kommst du on? Ich weiß es ist dumm aber trotzdem :3 16:02, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Du bemerken das sicherlich im Chat xD 15:17, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey Twitter! :) Ich wollte fragen ob ich mir in deiner Bruderschaft die Schamaninn erstellen darf?Wenn ja würde sie Schneeflocke heißen und es würde so aussehen: Schneeflocke (by Keks) -schneeweiße Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen und flauschigem Schweif, einer silbernen Pfote. LG 14:23, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey :( Bist du noch on?Kommst du zurück?Sonnenschweif meint du wärst weg, bei mir bist du noch da... LG 22:17, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Aber sie braucht die Erlaubnis eines Admins und du bist keiner Dx Leo hatte es selber auch gesagt :/ 14:53, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) -.- Hallo Gewitterherz, du bist nicht mehr länger Chat-mod! -.-" Also schau oben neben deinen Spitznamen! -.- achja, ich will noch mit dir sprechen dieses wochende, kapiert?! -.-" MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a''de]]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 21:19, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC)